Christmas Carol
by moonlover46
Summary: This is my first song fic and my first sailor moon fic, posted at least. Darien/Serena


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I kind of wish I did.

I also don't own this song but I love it.

Song: "Christmas Carol" sang and recorded by: Skip Ewing.

Christmas Carol

Darien smiled as he thought of that day, he didn't know why he agreed to play Santa; he hated everything about Christmas, or at least he use to. But there was just something that pulled him to agree to it that day. The $150 an hour didn't hurt either but he didn't need the money. His parents had left him a good amount of money in his trust fund.

**Flashback**

"Andrew, why can't you do this again?" Darien asked as he glared at his best friend while holding the Santa Claus suit with disgusted.

"Because I have to manage the Crown since Liz is sick and can't do it for me," Andrew said not looking at Darien, he was too scared to. He knew his friend hated Christmas and knew why he did. _'If I grow up like he did, I probably hate Christmas too.'_

Sighing, Darien's shoulders slumped. He knew Andrew had a good reason but why did he have to play Santa at the mall. "Alright, I'll do it." His voice was almost whispered when he agreed but Andrew heard him loud and clear.

"Oh thank you Darien!" He said excitedly, automatically hugging him only to stop when Darien spoke.

"I swear, if I don't enjoy this…I. Am. Going. To. Hurt. You." Andrew shivered as Darien said each word with an icy voice and stare.

**Later that day**

'_I'm about had it with these kids.' _Darien thought irritated.

"Alright, there's just one more little kid Mr. Shields," The woman playing the elf whispered.

Nodding Darien looked at where the line is and saw a shy little girl. She couldn't be any more then three or four years old. Smiling at her he was about to say something when he noticed she was speaking with someone. Not use anyone either, it was Serena.

She was kneeling at the little girl saying something to her. He couldn't hear what she was saying but could guess she was trying to convince the little girl that it was ok. He couldn't help but stare at them, if he didn't know her he would have sworn Serena was the girl's mother. _**'**__What a sweet picture,'_ he thought.

His thought was short because suddenly he was staring straight into Serena's eyes. She was smiling; it was almost a knowing smile. She walked up to him holding the little girl's hand and said to the little girl, "Alright sweetie, just tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

"HO HO HO!!!" Darien started as he picked the little girl up and put her on his knee. "So what's your name little girl?"

_**I was playin' Santa Claus downtown on Christmas Eve**_

_**When a little girl of three or four climbed up onto my knee**_

_**I could tell she had a Christmas wish behind those eyes of blue**_

_**So I asked her "What's your name, and what can Santa get for you?"**_

"Carol," she whispered.

"So what can I do for you?" He said it gently, rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

"I want a daddy and mommy for Christmas. Daddy left and then mommy died. I live in the orphanage. Serena, my friend comes to visit me often but I want a family. Do you know anyone who wants a daughter, Santa?"

_**She said "My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas day**_

_**I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away**_

_**All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home**_

_**Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?"**_

Darien was stunted to say the least. _'She just like I was,'_ he thought looking at her. Recovering from his shook quickly, he cleared his throat and forced a smile saying, "I'll see what I can do."

The girl brightened at his words and smiled, "OK!" she said as she hugged him.

He watched as she was picked up by Serena and set down on her feet. "Now remember be good a little girl," he said with a smiling the best he could.

Again the little girl smiled brightly at him. Nodding, she said, "I will." Then she began walking away.

When she was at the camera getting her picture, Darien began wiping a tear from his eye. It didn't help; he could feel more wanting to fall. That's when he saw a handkerchief in front of him. "I cried the first time I heard her wish too," said a whispered voice. Looking up he saw it was Serena.

_**Well I could say was "Santa will do the best he could"**_

_**And I set her down and told, "Now to remember to be good"**_

_**She said, "I will" then walked away, turned and waved goodbye**_

_**And I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see ole Santa cry**_

"Well, it's a sad story. I was the same as her when I was little," he confessed.

He saw her nod. "Yes, I know." At his confused look, Serena just smiled and looked to see the little girl sucking on a small candy cane looking in a store window. "I should get her back," looking back at him, she bent closer and whispered; "Thank you…Darien."

Darien was shocked, again. "You knew?" He asked.

Nodding quickly, she turned and went over to the little girl. He watched as she bent down and said something. The little girl smiling and took her hand and they walked off. Darien just knew he couldn't forget that little girl as he cried, into Serena's handkerchief.

_**She said "My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas day**_

_**I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away**_

_**All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home**_

_**Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?"**_

_**Early Christmas morning I got up and dialed the phone**_

_**I made a few arrangements at the county children's home**_

_**And they told me it would be alright to pick her up today**_

_**Now my little Christmas Carol won't ever have to say**_

The next morning, Darien was extremely tired. He had spend rest of the day before and on into the night calling orphanage after orphanage finding the little girl. He couldn't explain why but he just had to find her and give her the family she didn't have. True he wasn't married but that could come later.

After finding it he was busy the rest of the time trying to adopt the little girl. There was a problem. They didn't want to give the girl to anyone who wasn't married because she was so young…so he lied. He told them he was engaged.

He had to go down to the orphanage to sign the papers, him and his 'fiancé'. Darien had no idea what he was going to do. But he would think of something, he was sure of it.

**============================Orphanage========================**

Darien was pacing back and forth across the hallway, waiting to see the woman. He again lied and told them that his 'fiancé' would be arriving soon. But he had to think of what to tell the woman when she came back out. His thoughts and pacing were stopped by when he heard a voice, "Darien?"

When he looked, he saw Serena standing not that far from him with confusion writing all over her face. _'She sure is cute with that confused look,'_ he thought. Smiling at her he said, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms and started glaring at him.

Sighing, he chuckled. "Serena, I'm here to adopt that little girl from yesterday…Carol that was her name." He was looking down as he said it.

Suddenly he felt arms around him, "Oh Darien. That is just so great. You both need each other."

He was again stunted. After the shock wore off he put his arms around her, "Yeah, I know. The problem is I need to be engaged or married. I'm neither but I told them I was engaged," he whispered, not realizing he was hugging her tighter with every word.

"Darien, I'll do it," if it wasn't for her being at his ear, he probably never heard her. But he pushed her away and looked at her.

"What? You will…but…why?" Now he was confused.

A small smile graced her lips then. "I care a lot about her Darien. I want her to have a family, even if it is just a daddy."

"You don't have to this you know."

"I know…besides, I'm in love with you." The last part was almost not heard at all, but that didn't stop Darien from asking again.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm in love with you," looking away after saying, she didn't see the joy that entered Darien's eyes. Honestly Darien couldn't be happier. So he grabbed her in another hug. This earned him a gasp of shock. "Darien?" Again she was confused. "Aren't you going to make fun of me or tease me?"

"No, I've been in love with you since the moment we meet." He pulled back and looked at her wide shocked eyes and smirked.

"You have?" She asked not believing it. Nodding Darien smirked turned to a gentle smile and he surprised her by kissing her. It didn't take long for her to respond to the kiss.

Both of them were so wrapped up in the kiss that they didn't her the Director of the orphanage say something to them. After a couple giggles and a few 'eww's' they separated. Noticing their audience and two began to blush. "Well, now that you two are done, would you like to sign those papers now?" A stern voice full of control and power said.

Looking Serena and Darien saw it was the director, nodded and walked with her into her office. "Sorry about that," Darien said looking very much like a little kid who was catch with his hand in the cookie jar.

Smiling at him, the woman turned her attention to Serena, "My dear, I didn't know you were engaged."

Serena just smiled back at the woman, looked away, and blushed brightly. "Well Ms. Hudson, you see…it….it happened just recently and…well…well…"

"You see, we decided not to tell anyone about our recent engagement," finished Darien.

"Ah, I see. You want to surprise everyone, is that right," said Ms. Hudson. Upon their nods, she just pulled out some paperwork. "Generally we'd allow a single person to adopt but most of the time we'd like the candidates to be married. This is a special case and you seem so determined so, we'll make an exception for you. Why don't you tell me why you want to adopt our little Christmas Carol," she said looking at them both rather seriously.

"Christmas Carol?" Darien asked looking at the woman a little confused.

"Yes, everyone calls her that because today is her birthday and she looks this time of year even though she's been stuck here for a period of time," Ms. Hudson smiled sadly at the thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Serena was surprised but as she thought about what she was doing she wasn't sure if she could keep lying, she was never any good at it. Looking at Darien who was smiling at the memory of only meeting the little girl the day before, "Well, you see…" He started to tell the woman what happened and why he wanted to adopt her.

Taking a tissue and wiping her tears away, "That is so sad and yet so sweet. Serena, you didn't know about this?"

"No, I had no idea. I just found out about this a few moments ago," Serena said looking at Darien.

"I wanted to surprise her," Darien said looking at her while taking her hand.

Nodding Ms. Hudson just looked at the couple seeing how much they were in love. _'Young love…how cute.'_ "It's unheard of but you seem sincere, all you have to do is sign these papers, both of you, and you can take her home."

"Oh thank you," Darien said as grabbed a pen and started signing everywhere that was flagged. Handing the paper packet to Serena, he started feeling as if he was on cloud nine. "Is this really all we have to do?" He finally asked after she was done and the papers were filed.

"Yes," Ms. Hudson didn't even look at him as she walked out of the room to tell Carol the good news.

**============================Apartment========================**

"Alright sweetie, I want you to meet your new home." Serena was having a hard time no crying in front of Carol but when she spoke her voice almost betrayed her emotions.

Darien on the other hand just watched them. He couldn't want to have Carol inside the apartment, see the cloths and toys he bought, wrapped, and put under a tree he bought right after he was done playing Santa. _'I'll have to remember to thank Andrew. Though I'm sure he'll freak. I also hope not to freak Serena out.'_ Opening the door and letting them both in he practically pushed them towards the tree.

Chuckling at hearing their gasp he was about to say something when Serena turned and said, "Darien, it's beautiful; just what she deserves."

Nodding, Darien couldn't help himself, "Carol, I'm your new daddy and as such I wanted to tell you, Merry Christmas, Carol. Welcome home. Now I hope you enjoy your presents."

"_**My name is Christmas Carol, I was born on Christmas day**_

_**I don't know who my daddy is, and mommy's gone away**_

_**All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home**_

_**Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?"**_

_**Well Merry Christmas, Carol**_

_**I love you, welcome home**_

"There all for me?" She asked in a tiny shy voice.

"Yes," he just couldn't keep the smile off of his face that day. "Serena, I have something for you too…what here." Turning and walking into his bedroom he looked through a few boxes of stuff he had until he found it. _'It's perfect.'_ He thought walking back up to Serena. "You might want to sit down."

After hearing these words Serena's confusion just grew, _'What could he have for me? Just adopting Carol is enough, that and visitation rights.'_ "Darien, what is this all about?"

Getting on his knees in front of her and taking her hands, he spoke "Now just wait until I finish, promise."

"Oook, I promise."

"Good…now, we've knew each other for what is it…three, four years now? We haven't always seen eye to eye and we do nothing but argue, which seems to be because we love each other and are too stubborn to admit it. But I want you to be in my family, no matter what, a friend and more. Carol will need a mother and I can't think of anyone else who I'm in love with and can be a great mother to Carol. Serena…what I'm trying to say is, marry me."

Serena's eyes had been widening through-out Darien's entire speech. Now she was sure her eyes were as big as saucers. "What…what?" Talking took so much of her energy, her breathing was heavy.

Looking down, Darien held out the ring, "I asked you to marry me; we can get married in a few years from now and get to know each other romantically. Besides, this was my mother's ring; I don't want to give it to anyone else." Looking back at her, his eyes he was sure were pleading.

"Yes," the word came out of her month before she knew it. It just seemed right saying it. "I'll marry you Darien." The tears wouldn't stop now. Something in this situation felt right, felt as if it was suppose to be this way.

Darien's head shot up in a second and he smiled, yet again. _'My face is starting to hurt from all this smiling; I'm just not use to it.'_ Grabbing her up is a hug; he spun her around in the air only stopping to place the ring on her finger and kiss her. The only sound was the giggling from the now happy little girl as she watched the two people who were now her parents.

**End** **Flashback**

"Darien! Hun, what are you doing?" Serena said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Nothing my dear," Darien said putting the picture of their family back down on the shelf. "Is our little Christmas Carol ready for her birthday party?" Turning around, Darien looked at Serena who was holding the bag that held Carol's present by her side while her other hand rested on her very pregnant stomach.

"Yes, she's just making her Rini is ready." As the words came out of her mouth the two little girls in question came running around the corner.

"DADDY!" They both yelled running to Darien.

Bending down, Darien picked both of them up, "Now are we ready for the Christmas/birthday party?"

"Yes daddy." Again they said it together.

"Can mommy's new baby came out to?" Rini asked going up to Serena and trying to wrap her hugs around her stomach.

"No Rini, I'm afraid the baby isn't ready to come out yet," Darien said.

"Why not?" Asked Carol.

Chuckling, Darien began, "Well, you see-"

"-it's just not time for it to come out yet," Serena finished, picking up Rini the best she could.

The growing family then put their shoes on and left their home for the party.

**The End**


End file.
